THE BED
by Baine
Summary: A twist on Sailor Moon that is incredibly unique, if I do say so myself! (COMPLETE)


The Bed

Chapter 1/1  
By Baine  
Email: ladybaine at gmail dot com  
Edited and Published: January 21, 2002

Hey everyone! I feel really bad about leaving you all in the lurch for so long! That's why I pulled this story out of its resting place and revived it! Read the notes at the bottom…but not till you've read the story!  
Simple, I know…there is a reason, though!  
I released another story today as well, "The World Goes On." It's a story about Motoki…how many of those do you see? Check it out!

Thank you to everybody who emailed me that I didn't have time to email back! I'm so sorry about that! I read each and every one, but I had a really crummy computer for awhile and couldn't do much :sob: But everything's okay now and it won't happen again—Promise!

On with the story!

**---------------------------------****  
The Bed**

**By Baine  
****---------------------------------****  
**

"There's her bed!" Mina whispered excitedly as she cautiously walked into a cream-colored bedroom. "I wonder why she never lets us on it?"

"Probably because she thinks that we'll make it all messy," Serena replied, crinkling her nose in disdain.

"I dare you to sit on it!" She stared at Serena, her eyes glowing in excitement.

"I can't!"

"Why not? She's never gonna know. She's out shopping with her friend Lita! They won't be back for hours!" She grinned impishly and scurried the rest of the way into the room, leaving Serena to reluctantly follow her.

"She'll know, Mina."

"What are you, a scaredy-cat?"

"No way! I hate cats!"

Mina rolled her eyes in exasperation. "Come on, Sere. I'll go with you."

"I don't know..."

Mina sighed and brushed past her sister, hurrying into her mother's room and slowly getting onto the bed. Serena hovered in the doorway, peering into the room to see what happened next.

"Oh my god, Serena! You have to come up here! This is the softest bed ever!" She bounced up and down excitedly, causing the springy mattress to squeak in protest.

"Mina, stop it!"

"Why? It's fun! Live a little, Sere. Come on!"

Serena chewed at her lip in concern before nodding indecisively and slowly walking towards the bed, hesitantly climbing on and sitting primly at the edge.

"Aww, you're no fun!" Mina grinned evilly and bumped into Serena, causing her to fly backwards onto the bed.

The bed bounced a little as she sat up with a delighted grin. "Oh, this _is_ nice!"

"See? I told you!"

Serena grinned, but the smile was quickly wiped from her face as she heard a loud snap. "What was that?"

"Nothing, just the bed settling."

"No, it came from the hallway."

"You're imagining things."

"I don't want to do this anymore, Mina, I think we should—"

Her voice trailed off as the side door to the bedroom flew open and a tall woman with raven-black hair stepped into the room. Her eyes widened as she took in the site of Serena and Mina lying on her bed.

"Serena, Mina! What are you girls doing on my brand-new bed? I thought I told you that it was off-limits!" She sank wearily into a mahogany chair by the door and shook her head as she stared at her freshly-rumpled bed.

Serena rolled off the bed and hurried over to her, leaving Mina to glower after her.

"Look at my brand new sheets! They're caked in mud! They need a bath almost as much as you do!"

Serena covered her eyes and peeked out cautiously before climbing into her mother's lap. She whimpered pitifully and looked up at her with large blue eyes before nudging her hand and licking it in apology.

"Oh well," Rei sighed, fondly stroking Serena's head. "I guess dogs will be dogs!"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So, did I throw you at the end? Did I, did I? I was going for a pop ending! Yes, I know it isn't up to par with what I usually write. It's actually a story that I wrote when I was in sixth grade. I found it when I was cleaning my room recently and thought it was really cute. My teacher loved it, and I actually used it as a short for a lit piece in journalism in tenth grade I keep getting compliments on it, so I keep reviving it every now and then. It's really simple, but the only changes I made to it were grammar and a bit of description…but I really can't add a bunch of stuff w/o giving away the end!  
So, tell me what you think, I'm really curious to know!  
I figured it would be really unique in the Sailor Moon world, lol!

Special! If you guys could help me out, I'd be really grateful! I need opinions for a fic I'm working on…If you could put it in a review for me, that would be really great! My question is: Who are your favorite actors AND why. For example, did you like Legolias from "Lord of the Rings" because he was cute? Did you like Brendan Fraser's body after seeing him in "George of the Jungle" where he ran around half-naked? Do you like Freddie Prinze Jr's smile, Ryan Phillipe's butt, etc, etc. It doesn't make sense now, I can't explain it, but if you could tell me, then thanks! And I'll give you a special dedication, too::gringrin:

«·´·.(·.¸(·.¸ ¸.·´)¸.·).·´·»   
«·´¨·.¸¸. Baine.¸¸.·¨·»   
«·´·.(¸.·´(¸.· ·.¸)·.¸).·´·»


End file.
